You WILL Be Mine
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: Draco has always wanted his childhood friend. But when fate pushes them together, will he finally confess? In the mean time, he's not sure what's worse: her constant laughing at him, or her unadulterated hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Readers: I have never written a whole story from the male point of view. But I feel that I relate to Draco more than any other character. I see myself in him, more than I do with Harry, Hermione, or Ron. I'm just not really a hero. Never really will be. So this is my first attempt into the male psyche. Wish me luck! Also check out my other stories that I try to update. Enjoy!

I watched as she rapped her knuckles on the desk, as though she was impatient. She had always done things like that, since I had known her. But even at fifteen years old she still had the same habits. Her brown hair was perfectly curled, pushed to one side as usual. She wore makeup today for some reason, making her very attractive features show. And that lipstick was ridiculously hot. It was the brightest red I had ever seen in my life. Her green eyes were avoiding me, as she pretended to give two shits about what Professor Flitwick was saying. Those emerald green, dazzling eyes of hers. Everything about her was perfect. Except for one very important thing; she hated my guts. Loathed, since probably our first or second year. Maybe when I started dating Pansy. I can't really remember. She just one day started being very nasty towards me, as though I had killed her pet. Well, when we were eleven I had **saved **her damnable cat.

Suddenly her eyes shot up and caught me staring at her. She smirked, her evil devilish smirk, that would normally turn any boy on. Not me. I knew what that smirk meant. Her sweet lips were about to release the bitch.

"Do I have something on my face Draco?"

"No Gin you don't." I knew it was coming.

"Then stop staring at me. You know you can't have me. Oh, and wipe the drool running down chin would you?" I glared at her. She knew how to annoy me, push all the buttons with her pretty little voice. I tried to stop looking at her. If I wanted her I could have her. All in due time though. I had to be patient, or she would be lost forever. Well, not exactly.

Why exactly was Virginia Snape so damn irresistible? She wasn't pureblood, which would stick in my father's craw. He would bloody hate that. She acted like she hated me more than not, which was confusing especially for my ego. But I wanted her to be mine, since I was six years old. Maybe it was that she had never wanted me, never even seen me as an option. I was going to have her. One way or another she would be mine.

I sat at the lunch table, Pansy trying to reach my face. The only way I got through her trying to snog me was closing my eyes so I could pretend it was Gin. One time while she was trying to reach for my junk, I moaned, "Ginny." And then I had to pretend I was fantasizing about Ginny Weasley, which is disgusting. Pansy was pissed. Better than admitting the truth though. I'm a cocky bastard. I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing how I would want her.

"Pansy stop trying to suck his face off. He needs to eat for Merlin's sake."

"Jealous much Gin? Maybe you should get your own man."

"If I wanted him, he would already be mine. Trust me." She looked like she was about to get violent with Gin.

"She's right Pansy so shut it." I could have fit a dragon in her gaping mouth. Gin let out a genuine smile, and then a laugh. I had to hide mine with my hand. Which made her laugh even harder, and made Pansy even more furious.

"Why do you date that trash?" We met in our usual spot, where she would lecture me. No friends or lackies, no cousin of mine. Just two childhood friends. Sometimes I thought she cared about me.

"Something to do." She grimaced.

"That's disgusting." My eyes looked into hers.

"Oh Merlin no. I would never let her try and touch me like that."

"But you let her snog you."

"And I pretend it's someone else that I can't have."

"Me?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Think what you like."

"Obviously not me. Since you stole my first kiss after the Yuleball and then started dating Parkinson. Thanks for that. I will never forgive you." I remembered. She was so confused, and she cried as I walked her to her dorm.

"Shut up."

"Am I better than her?" Her eyes alight with curiosity.

"We barely kissed."

"I'll take that as a yes. I mean, an ogre would be a better alternative."

"Gin."

"I'm sure your mother approves."

"No more than you do."

"Speaking of your mother, am I still invited to your winter party? I know your house is crowded, with Audrey's parents now hiding with you, and my lovely grandfather popping in."

"How can you call the Dark Lord… **grandfather**. Like it's nothing."

"Habit. He was 'dead' for an awfully long time."

"Still fucked."

"Back to the original question."

"Of course. Want the same room?"

"Yes please."

"I assume the same meal?"

"Yes thanks." She was my savior at the parties. She danced with me, laughed with me. But this year was going to suck. More than normal. I just couldn't tell her why.

"Just don't expect it to be fun this year."

"Why are your parents looking for a potential mate for you?"

"Not exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you Draco!" Gin pushed me. And pushed me. And pushed me. Until I was against a wall. She pushed her body against mine, and I could feel myself struggling to breath. I could see her tits pressed up against my chest. She never wore shirts that exposed them, but they looked amazing. Her devilish smirk was stricken across her face. She put her lips on my neck, sucking, making me dizzy. She pulled my hair, tugging lightly. She looked into my eyes, and then her lips were all over mine. I moaned into her mouth as she I felt her hips grinding into mine. I gasped and she slid her tongue into my mouth. I felt like my fantasy was coming true, like I was finally getting exactly what I wanted. She pulled away and whispered into my ear, making me shake.

"I love you Draky." Then I knew it wasn't real. I shot up from my bed, sweating and panting.

"Oh Ginny don't stop!" Blaise was mocking me in the corner. I threw my shoe at his face, which he somehow dodged.

"Bro, if you don't want me to make fun of you, don't moan in your wet dreams."

"Shut up."

"What you pissed because you're with a dog like Parkinson when you want a bella donna?"

"You know she'll be mine."

"Yeah but that's never going to happen as long as you're with that porca puttana."

"As much as I **love **your Italian swearing Blaise, you're not helping."

"Dump her ass. And go after the future Mrs. Malfoy. You've fooled around long enough don't you think? Almost a year with Parkinson is bullshit enough. And you're not even getting laid." I collapsed back down on my bed, and wondered if he was right. I didn't even want her sexually. Nothing she said was interesting. She was nothing to me. And she never would be. So I rolled out of bed, and started to pull some trousers on.

"Where are you off to so early?"

"I have to dump a certain porca puttana." I smirked at Blaise and he smirked right back.

Pansy screamed for a good twenty minutes. She punched my chest a few times too. And then she punched me in the face. Gave me a bloody nose. Bitch. She had cheated on me several times. I don't know why she was so upset.

"Come in." I opened the door to Gin and Audrey's room, hand on my nose, blood dripping down my face. Audrey had already left, probably off to dream some more about Percy Weasley. Disgusting and distasteful. Gin looked at me in horror.

"Ginny, will you help me?" She ran to the bathroom and came back with a box of tissues. She pushed me on the bed. She wiped up all of the blood from my chin and lips. Then she ripped up little pieces and put them in my nose.

"Wouldn't you rather have your little girlfriend do this for you?"

"No one fixes bloody noses better than you. Remember when Granger decked me?"

"That was so funny. I wish I could have seen it happen. The way Goyle described it made me made me laugh almost all day."

"It wasn't that funny."

"You deserved it."

"You always say that."

"And I'll keep saying it until you stop being a racist, selfish, pompous, stuck up, lazy, snide, conniving, asshole-ish…"

"You've made your point." She laughed, punching my arm. I loved her laugh. Wait, love? Not Draco Malfoy.

"So who gave you that nasty little bugger? Granger, Weasley, Potter, Longbottom?"

"Pansy."

"Why? She worships the ground you walk on."

"I broke it off." Her eyes became large and doe like.

"Was it because I talked to you about her? Look Draco, you don't have to listen to me."

"You were right."

"I'm sorry would you say that again you little bugger!" She squealed with excitement.

"I thought about everything you said and you're right. My parents will want me with someone who has class. They're probably going to try to engage me to someone soon so I can't keep lying to her." She looked at me, her green eyes shining.

"She didn't deserve you anyways. For what it's worth."

"T-thanks Gin."

"And since it's water over the bridge now, she cheated on you five times."

"Wow I only knew about four."

"I walked in on number five last night. Change room. Nasty. And really **classy." **

"Well it's because I wouldn't give it to her." She smiled.

"I knew you were better than that." My nose had stopped bleeding, but I had no desire to get off her bed. I had a flash of the dream earlier that morning, and thought about pushing her on it. She was tilting her head, and her breasts were exposed like in my dream. She still had her nightgown on. And she caught me.

"Like what you see?" Yes.

"I'm just shocked at how revealing your nightgown is considering you are the opitimy of chastity."

"I'm not a whore. I want my husband to be the one to see these puppies. He'll be a lucky man Draco."

"Lucky man indeed." She got up, obviously trying to hide her blush. I smirked, and left. As much as I would have loved to help her change.

"Dude, it's obvious you're trying to hide a boner. Just think of Granger naked."

"Dude I saw the tops of her breasts."

"Dude, that never happens. No male has ever seen the peaks of those mountains!"

"I'm kind of glad that Pansy gave me that bloody nose." Blaise laughed, although I noticed he eyed my cousin as she walked over with Gin. Robes had done nothing to stop our desires and bursting hormones. Gin sent me a baby wave, and I had to pretend I didn't think she was cute. I waved back, feeling like an idiot.

"How long do you think it will take to fuck her?"

"Well I plan on taking four days of nonstop sex before I need a serious food break."

"I meant how long before you get in her pants."

"A year."

"What makes you so sure?"

"My parents." I smirked at Blaise and he smirked back at me. I was going to make a move very soon.

"Can you believe it's only two weeks until Christmas break and your party?" Gin and Audrey were standing behind us and I gulped. I imagined her breasts. Shit.

"Not really. Have you gone dress shopping yet?"

"I'm making my dress this year. It's almost done. My daddy bought me the most beautiful fabric. He's so thoughtful. He heard me complaining about how the dresses look the same every year and how I want to make my own."

"What color?" I wanted to imagine her in anything. Well actually I would prefer her with nothing on, calling my name. Damn it she was so hot.

"Green. I've done every other color." My favorite color. I was going to make it perfect. She was going to laugh and smile. And fuck it I am going to kiss her.

"Sounds great. You doing red again this year Audrey?"

"Yeah it's my favorite. Plus Gin and I will have the Christmas colors going on."

"Well Gin I call first and last dance."

"As always selfish boy. I don't mind. Better than dancing with your father another time. He does adore me."

"For whatever reason, both my parents do." She laughed and giggled, and I wanted her. Uh, one track mind.

"Just remember to keep your eyes above sea level." She winked and then trotted off with my cousin in tow.

"Don't kill me bro but she is hot."

"I know. Someday I'm going to get in that robe."

"I want a detailed account man. That shit is the stuff of legends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you done? How long to I have to sit here listening to you kissing Umbridge's ass?" Gin hissed into my ear. I continued to smile at the fat, despicable pink cow in front of me.

"Do you have something you wish to share Ms. Snape?"

"I was merely reminding Draco that his parents are expecting us at a certain time. And his mother does worry ever so much. I would hate to worry her. I adore her ever so much. And I have relatives awaiting my arrival at Malfoy manor as well. For the ball they have every year you know. It's really spectacular." She was such a clever liar. She was so equipped for social activities, her graces outshined even my mothers.

"Oh I am so sorry I did not mean to keep you both here. Off with you both. And do enjoy your little party. I am sure you shall have fun."

"Thank Merlin we are away from that nasty, overbearing, racist, dreadful cow of a woman. You are such a kiss ass. I cannot fathom how you can listen to her. Or do what she says."

"You handled yourself very well. You expedited the trip, and managed not to be rude. Perfect pureblood woman you are."

"Except that you forget I am not pureblood. Yet you still seem to tolerate me."

"You are the Dark Lord's granddaughter. That over shadows it."

"And the last heir of Slytherin. As of this moment that is." I extended my hand to her as she stepped into the coach. She thanked me as I stepped in.

"I really couldn't care less about your blood."

"You're parents wouldn't agree."

"You are incredibly well bred."

"Except for my father."

"Indeed, but he is a fine man and teacher." I meant it. I admired Snape.

"Much better than Umbridge that's for bloody sure."

"Of course. No contest." She smiled, her chin upon the back of her hand as she looked out the window.

"That's the only thing I like about you. Even though I'm not pureblood, you respect my father and I. And you condescend to speak to me. How kind of you."

"You are better than most pureblood women."

"Well thank you Draco. How flattering."

"I'm not being sarcastic."

"I know. I'm not either." The glow in her eyes was gone. I wished she would open her heart to me. But I knew she would not.

"Merlin Draco are we almost there. I should have taken the train with Audrey. But I missed it so you wouldn't have to go home alone."

"You know where we are. It shouldn't be more than five minutes. You're always so eager to see my mother. You won't be so happy to see my aunt and uncle however."

"They produced Audrey. They can't be all bad."

"No social graces, completely devoted to the Dark Lord. Insane, from Azkaban. They only try for Audrey, as she is their miracle child. Or something like that."

"Well I'm sure I can manage. I have dealt with worse. Like my grandfather who is generally mad all the time, instead of just some of the time."

"I swear my aunt is mad all the time as well. Still better than your **grandfather.**"

"Oh we've stopped."

"I'll get out first for you." I stepped out and helped her step down. Until she tripped. And I caught her. Her lips were inches from mine, her body was pressed against my own. And she was laughing. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Beautiful and green, shimmering.

"Ginny, I…"

"Draco darling!" Damn my mother. I lowered her.

"Hello mummy." Gin's mother was standing next to mine. My father was standing behind them.

"Mummy!" Gin squealed and ran from me into the arms of her mother. She looked just like her. She had pale skin, green eyes and curly dark hair. Not much about her looked like her father. Her mother, Katrina Colette Riddle Snape, the writer was known for not only her blood but her novels. She was much loved by my mother but more so by my aunt. They had been best friends since school I had heard. I walked over and could hear them conversing about how she had not written in a few days, and how she worried. Gin was laughing and smiling in a way I had not seen in a long time. Since before the Yuleball. She sent me a smile and my heart lurched.

"Draco dearest you are late."

"Forgive me mother I was speaking with Madame Umbridge and lost track of time."

"We had to listen to that odious woman forever Mrs. Malfoy. I had to urge him to return to you."

"Oh thank you Ginny dearest. I have missed my only child."

"Now if you will excuse me I do believe I have a best friend to reunite with. I love you my dearest daughter but Bella and I haven't seen each other for fifteen years. You shall have to excuse me." Her mother retreated, and we could hear the squealing through the walls, as much as my aunt tried to suppress herself. Gin and I went to my study, where we would always get the game of wizard chess out.

"Can you believe it's only two days away?" We were about half way through the game and I was letting her win as usual.

"You really love this ball thing don't you?"

"I love to dance." She beamed from ear to ear, "What's not to like? I get to be in a beautiful dress, wear makeup, make my hair beautiful and dance with Draco Malfoy, all well random men try to stare down my dress." The last part pissed me off.

"I wouldn't expect it to be as fun as last year."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just pretend that your parents might decide to engage you this year."

"They wouldn't."

"I said pretend."

"Fine."

"And lets say you don't like them."

"And?"

"It would ruin your day. Your whole year probably."

"Obviously."

"I'm just warning you because your grandfather is back and he's obsessed with blood purity. He'll be prowling for your future husband."

"I honestly didn't even think about that. Thanks for warning me Draco. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Checkmate."

"You win again."

"You let me. Every time since we were little."

"It's chivalrous."

"I suppose."

In the middle of the night I heard a scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door and into her room. She was sitting up, crying. I crawled into the bed like when we were little and held her, despite being in my boxers. She laid down next to me and held me.

"Tell me about it."

"You died in this one. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. It was all my fault. You were ripped apart."

"I'm here it's going to be alright." She snuggled into my chest.

"If they have to match me up with someone I hate… I hope… it's you Draco…" She drifted back into slumber. I rested my head on hers and fell asleep, knowing I would have to disappear before she awoke. Tomorrow was going to be a living hell. But at least right now, she felt safe with me


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry **perhaps **I didn't hear you correctly. Would you kindly repeat yourself?" Gin looked panicky and furious as we sat in the drawing room with the Dark Lord, her grandmother, and both sets of our parents. Audrey was off with Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus. Lucky them. The Dark Lord turned around and looked at her again with a wicked smile on his face.

"I believe you heard me correctly. Your parents and I have agreed that you will marry at the end of your schooling. And you shall wed Mr. Malfoy." Her face was alight with panic. And she was furious.

"Like hell I will! I'm not going to be some obedient wife to this asshole! You didn't even bother to ask if I even like him or if there might possibly be someone else!" She was pointing at me, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Is there?" Her grandmother, who didn't look a day over twenty-five, looked at her sympathetically.

"That's not the bloody point! The **point is **I would sooner drop dead than marry Draco Malfoy." I winced, wishing she wasn't so harsh on me. There could be much worse.

"Well then how awful of me not to give you another option. Let me rectify that. You will marry Draco, **or **you will marry Vincent Crabbe. Take your pick, because you will marry one of those two. You do **not **have a choice. I assure you of that Virginia." The Dark Lord's face was twisted in anger and I could see the rising disobedient look upon her face.

"My Lord, may I have a word with her in the hall?" I felt my voice jumping all over the place, but he nodded and waved us away. As soon as we got in the hall she started crying and I froze up.

"H-how could they do this to me?"

"Look you have two options."

"I have no choices, no say! How the hell could they do this to me?" She screamed at me. I shoved my hand over her mouth and held it firmly there.

"You have plenty of choices. But only if you marry me instead of Crabbe. Listen and listen well Gin. If you marry me you can choose many things. You can sleep in a separate room, you can decorate whatever you want, you can wear anything you like, and you can refuse to have sex with me. You can have friends visit, you can have pets, you can listen to any kind of music, read any literature, choose whether you want a job or not. You can do anything but cheat on me. I would probably kill both of you. And let's face it Gin. Crabbe and I are both rich. But I'm rich **and **handsome. And sometimes, when I'm in the right mood I even show affection.I don't think you'll get that from Crabbe. And I'm certain he'd force himself on you, which I would **never **do." I removed my hand and she looked as though she finally understood there was no way out.

"You are the obvious choice Draco, you don't have to convince me. I don't want to be forced into marrying anyone. You're supposed to marry for love. But it looks like we aren't. I can't believe this bull-" I pushed her to the wall and crushed my lips on hers. She gasped and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She slowly stopped attempting to push me off, sighing into my mouth. Her hands gripped my shoulders. I licked her bottom lip and she groaned and bit my lower lip which made me growl. My fingers laced through her hair as I tilted her head to acquire better access. I drew her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but shake. I gave one last kiss and pulled away, still holding her to the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

"I wanted to prove that I'm much better than the alternative. And show that this can work in at least one way." I smirked, but she was still unhappy.

"How long have you known?"

"They've been talking about it since we were six. But they told me a couple weeks ago." Try a couple months ago.

"And you hid it from me."

"I tried to tell you. I hinted."

"Last night you did. I should have known."

"We have to get back to them."

"Then let me go."

"No thanks." I pressed my forehead on hers. My eyes looked into hers and my gaze flicked down to her lips. I placed one last light kiss on her lips, lingering for a long time. As I pulled away she groaned. I smirked and she frowned. She pushed me and I backed away. We had to get back into that room. We both stood before them, defiance in her stare, in her countenance. Her chin was held high.

"What have you chosen?"

"I will marry Draco. But let me make myself clear. I will **not **be an obedient wife."

"That's exactly what we were expecting. Which is why we chose Draco. You will be married once you graduate. You may both leave us. We have plans for the both of you." She turned quickly on her toes and exited the room and I stumbled behind her. She was basically running, and even with my longer stride it was difficult. We got out to the backyard, near the garden and she whirled around.

"**I HATE YOU!"** She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She started hitting my chest and I let her.

"I hate your guts Malfoy!"

"I know."

"I hope you get the plague and die!"

"I know." She continued to hit me until she broke down into tears, barely striking me at all. I put my arms around her and held her.

"How could this happen to us?"

"It's not all bad. It could be worse."

"Yeah I could be marrying Crabbe. Joy to the world. I would rather marry a muggle that I was undoubtedly in love with."

"i know." She pulled away and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to answer to you yet Malfoy."

"I never in my life, thought that I would be coming to **you **for advice." She twirled her dark, messy hair. My aunt grinned at me with her nasty teeth, lounging in the chair.

"Well I didn't ever think you'd talk to me about anything personal."

"I feel like you're the only one who will understand."

"And why is that?"

"You were married against your will." She laughed, looking at me in a very unrevealing way.

"It is always interesting to see what outsiders think of me," she cackled, "So let's assume I was forced into marriage with someone I don't fancy. What is it you want to know?"

"Why would you be angry at said person who is also being forced into marriage with you?"

"Oh Virginia Snape. Fiery one just like her mother."

"Aunt."

"Oh right. Let's pretend for a brief moment. You were just told that you had to marry someone you didn't have any romantic feelings for. No choice whatsoever. Suddenly you know that you'll have to spend everyday of the rest of your life with them. You have to wake up in the same bed to their face everyday, and all their face makes you think of was an event you resented. You would have to have sex with them, pretend to be the perfect spouse at all times. How happy can she be to wake up to your mug, everyday, until one of you dies?"

"Wow you must be miserable."

"Most days." She snickered.

"What if he wants to do that to Audrey?" Her face became serious as the grave.

"That is the only thing I will **never **allow the Dark Lord to take from me. He'll take my baby over my cold dead hands. She can be a hermit for all I care. She will marry for love. I will not allow her to regret her life as I do mine." She got up, grinning again.

"Good luck with her. Let her know that if she wants to talk about loveless marriages, she can come see me." My deranged aunt sauntered out of the room.

I sat quietly waiting for her. We always played wizard chess, every night, even after the ball. It was sort of a tradition I suppose. I had the game out, the pieces lined up, ready to go. At around midnight, I heard the door open. She slipped in and closed the door. She stood, looking at the door for almost a minute. She turned around, pressing her back to the door.

"I'm very late. And I'm very sorry." Her eyes were red and swollen, not a trace of makeup on her face. Her nose sniffled, sounding very clogged. Her leg was twitching nervously.

"It's ok." She sat down in her seat, the pink chair I had ordered my parents to buy when I was eleven. The only colorful thing in the room. She was in a nightgown, much like the other one I had seen her in. But blue instead of pink. I was so busy looking at her the whole time that she actually won.

"You let me win again."

"No I was too distracted. You actually won."

"Too distracted by my cleavage no doubt. I suppose you'll be seeing a lot of it over our lifetime."

"I guess so. Good thing it's some pretty good cleavage." She looked at me like she might kill me. I started to chuckle. Then her face lightened and she started to giggle. Then we both broke into uncontrollable laughter. She started to grab her sides which made me laugh harder. We hadn't laughed so much in a long time. We slowly sobered. She was still smiling at me.

"So?"

"I haven't forgiven you yet if that's what you think."

"I didn't think so."

"I've decided we can still be friends though. You are the only one who truly understands how this feels. You are my only true companion in this hell we are about to embark on together."

"It won't be all hell. The sex will be great and our kids will be gorgeous." She laughed.

"I suppose maybe that will be a constellation prize."

"If you want to talk to a woman who understands how you feel, my aunt offered."

"See she's not all evil."

"You're right just 99.9999% percent of her. I feel bad for my poor uncle Rodolphus."

"She used to be hot. I wouldn't feel too bad for him." I smiled at her.

"And I might just go talk to her tomorrow if she's not too busy."

"Good luck. I'm surprised I talked to her at all."

"She's not that scary."

"You must be braver than anyone I've ever met."

"I just feel sympathy for her."

And as I walked her to her room, I had a difficult time not giving her a kiss goodnight. She got close to me, pushed up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight future husband of mine. I'll hate you in the morning."

"I wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to listen to them as best I could through the door. She had gone into my aunt and uncle's room only moments earlier. I knew my aunt was the only one in there with her. It was quiet, almost too quiet for my aunt.

"So I assume you're hear to talk to me about your impending marriage." My aunt's voice sounded normal, with no insanity to be found. It was as though she had gone back in time, to before becoming a death eater. I knew she couldn't look sane though.

"Yes." Nervous. Hold it in she'll eat you alive.

"Sit down next to me would you?" I heard the springs in the bed as she sat.

"Love I know you're afraid. I know you think you'll be miserable. You might be. But Draco is a good boy, just like Roddy was back in the day. He'll treat you right dearie. Now I won't promise you won't fight. That would be a bloody lie. You'll be unhappy sometimes. But not all the time. Sometimes you'll be ever so happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Roddy was my best friend in school. We did everything together after I met him. I saved him from some awful bullies and he followed me around like a puppy. They were going to marry me to Lucius. Roddy demanded that my father give me to him. Rather romantic you know."

"So do you love him?" I didn't hear anything.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I would but you see that's a secret between Roddy and I. And one mustn't tell secrets. Now if you ever have any trouble with that nephew of mine, you tell me right away. I know how to handle him. Cissy and Lucius spoil him rotten. Which is pretty much the problem."

"Thank you. May I ask you a question that I can't ask anyone else?"

"Fire away love."

"What is sex like?" My aunt started to laugh, but it didn't sound like her normal cackle.

"It's…warm. Hot. Dizzying. But if you enjoy it, it can get addicting."

"Draco is a virgin."

"He'll learn. As will you. No one believes me but when I married I was a virgin."

"I believe you. You're not as evil as everyone says."

"You are too easy on me. I am stark raving mad, and unmistakably evil."

"If you say so Madame Lestrange. If you don't mind I have a ball to get ready for."

"Ah yes Cissy's lovely parties. Good luck."

"Thanks for everything." I quickly ran down the hall, hoping she wouldn't catch me.

"Draco!" I turned around, almost at the end of the hall. She looked beautiful again, as though she hadn't been crying. She smiled at me and ran towards me.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Uh no where. I was actually looking for you."

"Oh I was just talking to your aunt. Lovely woman. Not at all like you painted her."

"If you say so. Did she say anything useful?"

"Yes she was lovely." Not as lovely as you look right now.

"So, since we're engaged I suppose I have to be your date to the ball."

"Of course Gin."

"Well then I hope you have a green tie."

"You know I have many."

"Well you have to wear it."

"Whatever you want."

"Kiss ass." I smiled at her, wanting her to be happy.

"Well I have to go get ready pretty boy." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. I wanted her. More than ever.

"Draco you'll see me in an hour or two. I'm not one of those girls who take forever. Go get ready. We have to be ready early since you're hosting." I couldn't help but nod. She winked at me and left.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I sat outside Audrey's room listen to them gab for almost an hour. Then my aunt came walking down the hall. She had done nothing to make herself presentable. She smirked at me as she walked into the room without so much as a knock. She slammed the door behind her, making my ears ring.

"No, no dear. If you want a man to **want **you, wear this perfume. And while you're at it let me see your underwear. I'm sure your father is such a stick in the mud that he won't let you have real underwear. As it so happens, I bought the wrong size. I believe these are your size." My aunt was about to see my dream girl's underwear. I was jealous just thinking about it. After a long while, my aunt emerged. She was still smirking, a superior smirk. Audrey came out, wearing a strapless red dress that showed not even an ounce of her boobs. Good thing too, since her mother no doubt didn't want any young men looking at her like she was some juicy meat. When Gin finally stepped out I had to try to hold my mouth shut.

She walked out in a dress with a completely silvery and sparkly top, with a green skirt. Holy shit she was hot. You could see her breasts and everything for once. And her legs were gorgeous. Those heels were really helping her. She was at eye level with me now, that lipstick looked great on her. Her eye makeup was dramatic, but she looked perfect. Her hair was up this time, in a messy bun. She smiled at me and I took her hand.

"You look beautiful."

"You look very handsome yourself."

"Well I hope your new fiancé thinks you're as beautiful as I do." She giggled, her beautiful teeth showing through those bright red lips.

"Well I hope your fiancée doesn't get too mad when she sees you with me, Mr. Malfoy." I flashed her a smile, not being able to help myself. She shared my stupid sense of humor. We stared walking down the long hall, towards the stairs.

"I really can't believe you made that dress. It's really incredible."

"Thank you! I worked really hard on it. There were a few sleepless nights, as I didn't want to use magic. But, it was so much fun. I never thought I would love making something so much."

"It looks better than any of those dresses in Diagon Alley." She smiled, with the largest smile I had ever seen.

"That means a lot from you Draco."

As we approached the stairs, I offered her my arm. She suddenly didn't look so sure about anything. Her eyes looked lost, and as she looked into my eyes I could see the clouds passing through.

"Do we really have to do this?" I nodded, not really knowing how to answer.

"Would you promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"No matter what happens next; the ball, the war, the marriage. Promise we'll always be on each other's side. No one else is really going to be there for me. And if I have to wake up to your face every morning, I should at least have a little bit of affection for you."

"I don't know why you're so worried about this. It's only the rest of our lives."

"Whatever Malfoy." She grabbed my arm and we descended down the stairs, where both sets of parents were waiting, along with my uncle Rod. My uncle of course, kept staring at his wife, which baffled me since she treated him like shit.

"What the hell are you looking at Rodolphus? I don't have anything on my face. And wipe the drool off your chin." He looked away, and it sure sounded familiar somehow. Very familiar.

"Malfoy stop staring at me," Gin hissed under her breath. Oh, I suppose she said that a lot.

"Can't help it. Stop being hot, and I'll stop staring." She let out a huge grin. Then returned to her normal, emotionless face. Then, as I had to greet guests with my parents, she disappeared. Of course she would abandon me. And as most of the guests had arrived, I noticed that some Quidditch members had decided to take up flirting with her. Marcus Flint, Lucian Bole, Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey; it made my blood boil watching as she laughed at what Adrian was saying and her hand touched his arm. Could she be any more of a flirt? Half of those guys were much older than she was. My aunt leaned over looking over at Gin.

"I would get your ass over there and protect your woman. I know your engagement isn't being announced until later, but women love possessiveness, especially if they're in Slytherin. Go mark your territory boy. I'm sure your mother won't mind. I'll even stay and greet the rest of them for you." I looked up at her amazed. She had had three normal conversations in one day. That must have been a record for her. I swaggered over to them, my chin tilted as normal. I walked up behind her and put my arm around her waist.

"So how many of you are trying to chat up Ms. Snape? Aren't you all far too old for her? And if I remember correctly, Pucey, you've been recently engaged."

"It's not illegal to look Malfoy. Didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend."

"No I got myself a fiancée. Now we don't want a row. So kindly get lost." They all looked as though they might get pissed, but they left to flirt with less attractive tail.

"You always feel the need to ruin my fun. I was flirting not fucking."

"I'm not going to sit here and let some guys covet what is mine. Especially not guys like that."

"Well thanks you kill joy. I'm going to go and mingle with your cousin. When I get a ring you can start being overly protective. Have a nice evening Mr. Malfoy." She sauntered off and I could have killed her.

Within a few moments of everyone getting settled, Gin and I found ourselves in the middle of everyone. My mother and father were standing next to us, and I knew what was coming.

"Attention everyone, my son has a very exciting announcement to make about our family." Thanks father, you're the best. I found myself looking at her, and I wasn't sure how to do this.

"Uh, thank you all. In a year and a half, I'm pleased to admit we will have a new member of the Malfoy family. If she will have me." I walked over to her, but I didn't bother getting down on one knee. I took out the box and opened it. She gasped and one girl squealed. I could see her reflection in the massive emerald ring, her face reflecting in the small diamonds surrounding the large square stone. She looked up at me with her large green eyes, completely speechless; something that did not occur very often.

"Will you, Virginia Merope Snape, marry me?" I could tell by her eyes that she was thinking 'do I have to?'. But she took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes.

"Of course I will." I placed the silver band on her finger, and she looked at it like it was a death sentence. I pulled her into my arms looked down at her, and kissed her. People were cheering in the crowd, but for me, this was more than just part of the act. I thought about kissing her all day. Hell, I thought about her being in my bed every night. She grabbed onto my neck, leaning into the kiss more. I opened her mouth and plunged my tongue in quickly. Before I withdrew, I bit her bottom lip, making her gasp. I reluctantly pulled away, but I could feel a boner headed my way. Her lip was swollen, and everyone could tell I had just bitten her. Everyone started to disband, but she just kept looking at me. A slow song, piano introduction, started playing. Everyone was waiting for us to start, I could feel their stare. She suddenly had a wicked grin, and she extended her hand.

"May I have this dance Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course Ms. Snape." I took her waist, and her hand and we spun about the floor as we had been taught since we were children. Her hand was on my shoulder, and her other was in mine. All the other couples started, and I couldn't help but feel that she was going to punish me somehow.

"So, you like to bite do you?"

"You liked it." She smiled, but it wasn't genuine.

"Well, I would like to talk to you after this is over, if you would be so kind."

"If you say so." Great I was going to get it. All I did was bite her.

"I don't believe I've ever told you what an exceptional dancer you are."

"I don't think that would have ever come up."

"Considering you took Parkinson to the Yuleball, no I don't think we ever mentioned it." Damn it she was still pissed about that. Women never knew how to let anything go.

"I admired your dancing. Blaise sure seemed to enjoy it."

"Blaise only went with me because you told him to ask me." Damn she knew.

"I have to say though, Draco, I was asked by several other people. A little cocky of you to want two girls all to yourself. If I do say so myself."

"I never wanted Parkinson. She was just convenient. And you made it clear that you hated me. It's not like you can ask someone who hates you to a ball."

"On the contrary, you asked me to this ball every year." The song finally stopped and she pulled away from me, "I see your father is waiting for his normal dance with me. I'll see you in another dance I'm sure." She curtsied, although it was a short, almost rude one. As I dance with my aunt, of all people, I watched as she charmed my father. He laughed every now and again.

"She certainly is charming as long as it's away from you. Whatever did you do to the poor girl? Other than bite her lip in plain few of this whole lovely party."

"I took a different girl to the Yuleball and then snogged her afterwards."

"That would make any girl pissy. Especially if she liked you."

"You're being awfully normal today."

"Drugs. Lots and lots. I like to make your mother happy."

"She wants to talk to me after. She's probably going to scream at me."

"Snog her. It seems to work." I laughed, not being able to hold it in. The song stopped, and her husband reclaimed her, which she didn't look too upset about. I went and reclaimed my future bride, who was in much better humor. After a few dances, she was smiling and laughing, especially as the faster ones started. She looked gorgeous, even as her hair started to get disheveled.

Everyone looked rather pleased, and exhausted. Audrey vanished with my aunt Bellatrix, which actually would make Gin and I have a little bit of a smoother conversation. I dreaded seeing her, as all the guests left. I wished them well, as my mother wanted me to. I walked up the stairs, and towards her room. I waited outside the door, wondering how I was going to survive this. I opened the door, and it was slammed shut, locked, and I found myself pushed up against it. Gin was smirking, a devilish smirk. She pulled my tie, and pulled my ear down to her mouth level. Her voice hissed in my ear, her hot breath driving me crazy.

"So you like biting, Malfoy? I'm going to make you pay." She bit down on my earlobe, and I moaned. She chuckled and pushed her mouth upon my own. Her kiss was hot, and wet, and I felt my need for her growing. Her tongue was exploring the confines of my mouth. She bit my lower lip and I groaned. Her body was rubbing against mine and I allowed my hands to trail down to her fine ass. I grabbed it, and forced her body up against mine. Her lips broke from mine and her lips were all over my neck, making me weak and dizzy. She started nipping, and I was losing all self control. I grabbed her and started devouring her neck. She let out a cry of pleasure, and I continued. Then she pushed me against the wall, pulling my hair back so our eyes met.

"I'm the dominant one right now Malfoy. Don't you forget it." Her hand then traced my loins. Her hand was cupping me, and I whimpered, wanting nothing more than for her to continue. Her lips were on my ear.

"Have fun with your blue balls. I bet you wish I would open my legs for you." And then she apparated. And I was left with a hard, throbbing cock and some serious wet dreams


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, I've only had one review so far… and it doesn't help… It actually confused me. Haha I can't tell if it's good or bad. But I'll keep writing anyways. Review and enjoy!

Seething, furious, livid; that didn't even begin to describe the intensity of my feelings that morning. I sat across the table from my mother, my father at the head of the table. Gin sat next to me, her mother across from her. I couldn't even pretend to be in a good disposition. And I had to sit next to the giant tease of a fiancée of mine. Every time she looked at me I remembered what she had done the night before. And I got more and more angry. She just sat there, smiling. Her very satisfied smile irked me.

"So you two seemed rather happy last night." Mother, thank you for bringing it up. That selfish bitch of a fiancée decided to be a tease. Maybe I should be allowed to have pre-marital sex without getting in any trouble with her father or grandfather. Maybe I should be able to teach her a damn lesson about playing with fire.

"Yes we had a wonderful evening, thank you. Right Draco?" She was being all too coquettish. Her stare, the way she was beaming made my blood boil. Her simper of superiority made me want to smack her.

"Of course." I could feel her trying to touch my foot with hers, her hand was on my thigh. I could have killed her I was so angry.

"That's wonderful to hear. We knew you would be perfect for each other since you were six years old. We're so glad you're getting along again."

"About as well as a cat and dog."

"What was that Draco dear?"

"Nothing mother dear. We're just peachy."

"How pissed off are you?" Gin was leaning right in my face as I was trying to pretend to read.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You deserved last night. Besides, the longer you wait, the sweeter the prize."

"Yeah that's what you'd like me to think."

"You think I'm being a bitch? Well you'd better get used to it. Everyday. For ever."

"Don't remind me." She snickered and kissed my cheek.

"Make no mistake Gin. When we get married, you are not leaving the bedroom for our entire honeymoon. You have no choice."

"I look forward to it, stud." She rolled her eyes.

"You know you're attracted to me. I made you moan too."

"I wouldn't get too used to that sound if I were you."

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm incapable. I would hope you are a virgin, although judging by last night I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't."

"Oh ye of little faith, I am very much a virgin. You are the closest I've even had to a boyfriend, and it's not like we dated or anything. And just because you're a good kisser doesn't mean you'll be great at sex. I hear most women aren't satisfied for the first few times."

"Please you'll be screaming my name."

"I'll bet you. If I do, the first time ever, you can name the first kid."

"Deal." We shook hands and she grinned fiendishly. She stared at me for a long time, and I pretended not to notice. She actually picked up a book and started reading on the couch. I stayed put in my chair. I hadn't realized I had grabbed probably the most boring book in the world. She had grabbed a potions book, which she poured herself into. She looked beautiful, ever with her hair pulled messily up. She was just sitting there in sweatpants and a tank top, an unfortunately unrevealing one. Her slight smile made me smile, knowing she was so interested in something. The maid walked in and I looked up.

"What do you want?"

"You are both being summoned to the drawing room. Your mother said that you would both want to look very presentable."

"I'm formal as I'm going to get today." Gin shut her book and started towards the door. I caught up in a stride, being much taller. She reached over and grabbed my pinky with her pinky.

"What if it's the Dark Lord?"

"Then he will understand that it's lazy day and accept it. My gram has one of those and he's been married to her since they were seventeen."

"My mother is going to be upset."

"Too bad. I told her I'm not obedient." Her unruly behavior was a turn on. She had no makeup on either, so my mom was going to be even less happy. We walked into the room, and sure enough the Dark Lord was waiting. My mother gawked at Gin, looking directly at her pink sweatpants. I don't think my mother had ever owned a pair in her whole life. The Dark Lord smiled at Gin.

"Lazy day?"

"The day after a ball is always lazy day. I don't think the Malfoys understand that concept though." She laughed and he smiled in an odd, understanding way.

"Draco will have to get used to them. They are the females favorite day in our family. And they happen more frequently as they get older. Beware the sweatpants Draco. Once they tie that sting shut, there is no possibility of getting in them." I felt myself blushing, embarrassed that her own grandfather, and the Dark Lord for that matter had said that. Gin giggled, looking completely comfortable with the situation, while my parents looked nervous.

"So I've heard you two are getting a little bit closer?" I looked over at her and she sighed.

"Not much closer than we already were. We always spend time together around Christmas. It's like a family tradition after all. If you want a real status update though, we don't normally snog." I almost died. My mother's face turned pale, and my father tried to hide his smile. The Dark Lord cackled, his laugh sounding very odd.

"They said you were right for each other I just wasn't sure if I believed them. I certainly approve more now than ever. But before I make my leave today, I have to speak with you two. Alone if you would." He looked over at my parents, who quickly left. He sent daggers into my skin with his eyes, and I knew I was in for something awful.

"Let me make myself very clear to you Draco. If you cheat on my granddaughter, I will kill you. If you ever harm her, in anyway, shape or form, your head will be mine. You will do everything in your power to protect her. I will end your insignificant little life." I gulped.

"Grandpa, don't worry. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself from this harmless little puppy. I am an heiress of Slytherin after all. And your granddaughter."

"And now I come to you my dear little granddaughter. The only grandchild I actually like. You are so much like me. But you will have consequences should you do anything to displease me. If you run away, I will hunt you down. If you kill your fiancé, I will have to kill you. If you kill yourself I promise you I will figure out a way to bring you back from the dead and kill you again. If you cheat on him, I'm going to have your clitoris cut off. I hold you to a higher standard, so if you fail me, the consequences will be severe."

"I figured. But I think the only likely one of those would be for me to kill him. But you know me, I'd brag and get caught." I was hoping she was kidding.

"I'm not asking you to be obedient. Just please don't be violent. Well, except for some situations. But I never want to hear about your sex life." He looked me up and down, "And you can have pre-marital sex if you want boy. Just don't get her pregnant." I grinned. Open invitation!

"He has a better chance of hell freezing over."

"But Virginia, dear, you have to pick a font for the invitations at some point."

"I appreciate your fervor, but we're not getting married for a year and a half."

"Exactly why we should get started now! Katrina don't you agree?" Gin's mother looked over from her magical symbols game with my aunt and smiled at my mother.

"Narcissa, you are pressuring the poor girl. I know to us a year and a half seems like tomorrow, but for her that's a lifetime. You remember being her age and waiting for your wedding with Lucius."

"And my mother was nagging equally! But I was excited to plan everything. Every decision is whatever she wants. Her tiniest whim is granted! It's like being a princess for a day. Doesn't that sound exciting dear?"

"With all do respect, I'm the Dark Lord's granddaughter. I'm like the duchess of evil. I get everything I want but without the responsibility. The only thing I have ever really wanted though is to not get married. So this really annoys me. So you should ask your son." She was looking out the window, sad almost.

"You are very-"

"Frustrating? Exhausting? Completely unbearable? An appalling choice for daughter-in-law?" My mother put on her prettiest smile.

"Of course not dear. You're just very willful. Like your mother. Now Draco dear, what font do you want?" I looked down, and pointed at the most ugly font. The one I knew Gin would like the least.

"You can't really let him pick that one."

"Well fiancée of mine, you said you weren't interested."

"Fine. I want that one."

"See was that so hard? Thank you Draco. You know how to get her to work! You two were born for one another. We always knew." Gin kicked me, so hard with her heel I knew there would probably be a bruise. But I just smiled at her.

"Now we have to pick flowers today too. And I would like you to come up with bridesmaid colors, Virginia dear."

"Merlin how many decisions are there?"

"We're only at the tip of the iceberg dear."

"She's never going to leave you alone now! Better run for the hills!" My aunt cackled and Gin smiled at her. How could my fiancée like her so much?

"White daisies. And don't try to argue with me on it. And green dresses. Although I don't have very many female friends so we may just have to settle for Audrey."

"Oh that's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm like the Basilisk, spiders flee before me!" I held back a laugh, but I heard her mother and my aunt laugh.

"You'll find some friends."

"Can I inquire about the guest list? Now there's something I want to talk about."

"Of course dear! Something you're excited about excites me!"

"I don't want to see a single Parkinson there." I raised my eyebrow to her. She looked down.

"Well I don't want to see Adrian Pucey there either mum." My mother looked back and forth between the two of us. She wrote both down on the "Do Not Invite" list.

"I would also like the following people to be invited, if they haven't been already. Eileen and Tobias Snape. I know my father isn't close to them, but I would like them to show up. Or at least be invited. I also think that Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks should be invited." My mother stared at her, as though she had just asked something distasteful. They hadn't seen their sister in years, nor spoken with her. My aunt Bellatrix cleared her throat.

"Well write it down Cissy. There's no reason not to include Andy. She is Draco's aunt, and our sister, traitor or not. I still love the bitch." Gin beamed at her, but I was amazed. My aunt was sounding not so racist or crazy recently. She must be on some serious drugs.

"Also, I'm sure they're on the list, but I just want to make sure my uncle Robbie and his family are on the list. My grandfather won't be happy to see him, but I want him there."

"Already taken care of dear."

"And the Greengrasses if you please."

"Done and done!"

"What about you Draco?" I looked over at Gin.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Flint. That should be all."

"Sounds wonderful. Let me know if either of you want to add people."

"I doubt Gin is going to make anymore friends by that time."

"Shut it Draco." Gin was glaring at me. It was like the very mention of Parkinson made her angry. Her eyes were alight with fire. Shit.

"What are you so pissed about?"

"I'm not pissed Draco." She just stared out of the window in the library.

"Yes you are." She sighed.

"Even if I'm upset I'm not going to share anything with you."

"Just tell me. You're going to have to wake up to me every morning, you might as well get used to me. After all I'm the only one who has to be around you all the bloody time."

"You want to know what the problem is? I thought you were the one. At one point I would have done anything to be that stupid girl walking down the aisle with you. I waited, and waited for you to ask me to the Yuleball. But you asked Parkinson! After acting like you wanted to be with me for eight years! Do you know how fucked up that is? Do you understand what it was like to watch you dance with her? To watch you kiss her? No and you never will. Well now that I have you I don't even want you. I don't want to look at you, be near you, and certainly not marry you! You should have gotten the clue a long time ago but now it's too late for us to work. We're going to be like the normal pureblood marriage where we hate each other's guts." She had liked me. I had known. I tried to talk myself out of it. A girl like that would never want a guy like me. But she had. And now she was saying it. And what did I do? I just stood there, no expression on my face as she yelled at me.

"And you know what Malfoy? I'm never going to forgive you for the after party. And when I pretty much proclaimed that I wanted you, you laughed in my face! You might have to be my husband but I am NEVER going to respect you. I'm surprised I'm even willing to be friends with you." And instead of saying something comforting, I just sneered at her.

"You're fool. You think that you can escape what feelings you had for me? News flash they're still there."

"No they aren't."

"Really? Then why do you care when I say Pansy?"

"Don't say that name in front of me!"

"What Pansy? Pansy Parkinson!" She got up in my face, erupting with anger.

"Don't say it Draco Malfoy!"

"Pansy Pansy Pansy Pansy!" She slapped me across the face. My face flew and I felt like my neck was going to come off. I whirled me head back in anger but stopped.

Her tears. Her small, shining tears. They were bursting from her eyes. Her hands were in fists, rubbing her eyes, trying to hide them. My brow softened, my shoulders dropped. Shit, what the hell was I supposed to do now? My family wasn't touchy-feely. We didn't talk about feelings. It was implied that my parents loved each other, and that they loved me. Gin was my dream girl. All I had dreamed about since I was six years old and she pushed my face in some mud and ran away giggling. I could never tell her how I had almost asked her to the ball, but feared rejection. I thought she would laugh at me. So when Parkinson made a move, I went for it because I didn't want to go alone. But I stared at her the whole time. I wanted to be with her. And now that I had her she was still upset. She had never said anything serious about it.

I pulled her into my arms, not knowing what else to do. She shook, and cried. I put my hand in her hair, and felt through it. She slowly started to calm, but there were a few remaining hiccups.

"Ginny why does she make you so upset?"

"Because I always thought it was supposed to be me. I waited for you but you let me down. And you always will. Because you don't like me like that. And even if you did, it's too late now. She reminds me of what I hate about myself, the feelings I had for you for so long. Even though I don't like all that much about you.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks to my two new reviewers! They were really helpful and let me know I'm doing a good job! Yay! I am also pleased to have 8 followers, 5 favorites, and 581 views! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy!

"So, she hasn't talked to you since we got back?"

"Not a bloody word Blaise. She confessed she used to like me, cried a bit and then stopped talking to me. Why the hell would a girl do that?"

"First of all women are full of messy hormones. And second of all think back to the day after the Yuleball. In study hall." It had been the most interesting thing anyone had ever seen. Professor Snape conveniently left and she stood on the table. She proceeded to sing about how she wanted me back. "Remember all things that you and I did first, and now you're doing them with her?" Everyone cheered her on. Everyone, including Potter and his gang. She pushed Pansy on her ass, and grabbed me by the tie. At the end she pushed me on my ass and flew in the air, a bunch of Weasley explosives going off. And as her father returned, she sat back in her seat next to Audrey. Snape looked at me like I was an idiot, and I awkwardly got up.

"Oh yeah. She did spell it out pretty clearly."

"You're so dense though. She could have hit you with a giant sign that says 'Virginia Snape loves Draco Malfoy and wants his junk.' And you would probably read it wrong."

"Yeah I feel pretty stupid. But now she won't talk to me. Which blows."

"She has to talk to you eventually. I mean you two are getting married."

"I guess. She's been pretty pissy lately. Today makes a week and a half. We've never done that, since we were six. And you have no idea how hard it is when you're six." Everyone was getting irratated with Umbridge's teaching. I had been whispering to Blaise for a few minutes and Umbridge was making us copy texts a ridiculous amount of times.

"This is bullshit!" Gin shouted, and Umbridge whirled around.

"What did you say?"

"You're not teaching us anything! Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves, how to fight back! What if I got attacked by some sort of creature or by another wizard? Am I supposed to recite the bloody text I have to copy five times? Am I supposed to show them my OWL scores? Because that's not going to work!"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare **I**? How dare **you? **How dare you make a mockery of years of Hogwarts teachings?" I was surprised by her outburst but proud. So proud that she stood up for herself.

"Ms. Snape. My office after classes." Alarms went off in my head, but I ignored them. She would be able to handle it. She was courageous. She could do it.

She didn't come to dinner. Very unlike her. She wasn't helping her father with detentions. She normally stayed for his detentions so they could do advanced potion work since she was always bored with the fifth year level. The Professor said he hadn't seen her since earlier in the morning. She was always there in the morning too. She wasn't in the library, where she normally ducked me. She wasn't in the study hall. She wasn't in any classroom, with any teacher, including Umbridge. I went up to our normal hide out, the balcony high up and away from everyone. I looked around but didn't see her. I started to walk back down the stairs but I heard a snuffle sound. In the corner of the covered section of the balcony, Gin was crouched in the corner, trying not to cry.

"Ginny?"

"What!" She hiccuped.

"What's wrong I couldn't find you anywhere?"

"You don't need to start keeping tabs on me already Malfoy."

"I was worried because of Umbridge." I looked down at her and saw she was holding her left hand. Her writing hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing." She tried to cover it up more.

"Ginny you can tell me anything. You told me you liked me, how is this worse?" She looked at me, defensively. I crouched down, and slowly pulled her hand towards me. It was bleeding. Carved into her hand was "I must not be an entitled brat." The cuts were deep. Her eyes were very swollen.

"How deep is this?"

"Bone."

"You have to go to the nurse."

"And prove to Umbridge that she won? No way. I'm waiting until my dad leaves his classroom so I can go make a potion for it."

"So you're going to be sneaking around the school. Wouldn't it make sense to ask me to go with you? I'm a prefect and I'm on duty tonight."

"If you please. If anyone asks I forgot my notebook."

"Sounds great. You didn't get any dinner though."

"Yeah and I'm starving. But I'm not going to sit there and listen to Parkinson whisper about me and watch Crabbe and Goyle nibble off my plate when I'm not looking. And I didn't want to get in another argument with you. My day has already been awful."

"I thought you were bloody brilliant to stand up to her like that. Everything you said was spot on. And I was actually really proud."

"Good for you. My punishment wasn't so admirable." She slowly got up. I helped her up and her cheeks looked even puffier in the light.

"Stop looking at me I look like shit right now. I didn't do my hair and all my makeup washed off with the crying-" I smashed my lips on hers and she made a surprised noise. I pulled away.

"Shut up. You're always beautiful. You were even beautiful when you were seven and you had the worst fever of your life and you lost your front teeth on the same day. And you had snot everywhere. Do you remember what I said when I visited you?"

"**You **are still the most beautiful girl in the whole world Ginny," she chuckled.

"And I meant it. And I still mean it. So shut it. I never want you to say you don't look good again. And if anyone ever says you're not beautiful I'll punch them in the face." She gave a small smile, which made me feel a little better.

"Let's go Mr. Prefect. We have a classroom to get into."

We got to the potions door, and I looked around to make sure no teachers were coming. Gin grabbed a key out of her pocket, which was attached to a long sting of keys. I raised my eyebrow at her as she picked a small pink key.

"My father gave me extra keys for everything he needs them for. I just wanted this one to be pink. I like my keys different colors so I can pick them out easier." She opened the door and ran inside, pulling me into the room. Going to one of the drawers in his desk, she pulled out a blue key. She pulled an ingredient out of the door.

"Would you go light a burner please? And in that unlocked cabinet over there, there should be an extra cauldron. I would appreciate it if you would get that also." I went to get the things and lit the burner. She grabbed a few more things and came over to the table. She was incredibly methodical, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a potioneer?"

"Only everyday of my life."

"Are you going to?"

"I have to become a professional pureblood wife remember?"

"You could do both."

"And pump out kids and have time to raise them? Not likely."

"It's your dream though."

"Yes of course. Tincture is almost done."

"Have you invented any potions?"

"This one. It works on cuts more effectively than the potions I've tried. So I made my own." "That's amazing."

"I'm going to spread this on my hand. Can you wrap it up for me? It has to stay on all night."

"Of course." She spread the green mixture on her hand and then held it out to me. I wrapped her hand up and she cringed a little bit.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. It's just really deep."

"I'm going to tell my father. I'm not going to let her hurt you again."

"No Draco. Let me fight my own battles."

"You did. Now it's time to use our influence."

"Fine but not your father. I have someone better." We left the room, all tidied. She was locking the door and as I turned around and saw two black eyes staring at me.

"Uh, Gin?"

"What I'm almost-" She turned around and saw her father. She instinctively looked down at her hand, which he grabbed. He looked over it.

"A tincture. Original. Nothing in any books. You must have come up with it."

"Yes."

"Umbridge?"

"I'm about to take care of it Daddy."

"You can't tell-"

"I'm not telling **him. **I'm telling **her.**" I looked at both of them and could not figure it out.

"Alright. Get back to the dormitory you two. It is far past curfew."

"I'm sorry Professor I forgot my notebook and Mr. Prefect Malfoy was escorting me." He smiled at her and continued to walk down the hall. And we booked it running down the halls to the dungeon.

"I want to see it tomorrow without a bandage."

"Fine. But I promise it will be all healed up by then."

"By the way, who are you telling?"

"A force more powerful than the Dark Lord himself."

I was walking down the hall with Gin the next day and Gin suddenly stopped and grinned. Talking to Professor McGonagall was Gin's grandmother.

"Grandma!" Gin ran up to her, as I kept a safe distance. The Dark Lord's wife. She didn't look a day over twenty-five. Her short bobbed hair, was dark like Gin's. Her face was very similar to her mother's. But not like Gin's. Gin was somehow different looking from the two, but she didn't look like her father.

"Oh Ginny dear I couldn't arrive soon enough! Minerva, may I bring my granddaughter to Professor Dumbledore's office? And Mr. Malfoy as well if you please."

"Of course Bianca! You know where it is, go right ahead."

"Thank you Minerva. I appreciate it." We walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Bianca. Wonderful to see you again."

"Professor, as always it is wonderful to see you too. I wish I was brought here by a happier matter. You see, it has come to my attention that one of your teachers has harmed my granddaughter." Dumbledore didn't look all that surprised.

"I'm sure it was Umbridge."

"Indeed it was. And I don't want her doing the same to any other students although I'm sure she has already done so. It is not acceptable for her to harm any student but if she touches my granddaughter again I will not be able to control the consequences. I will have to tell **him** and that could become very messy."

"I'm sure you will have to speak with Tom. I will allow you to speak with Dolores yourself."

"I also plan on talking to Fudge tomorrow at my earliest convenience."

"I assumed you would."

"Thank you very much Professor. Children, let's go see Dolores Umbridge."

"You must be Dolores Umbridge."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"My name is Bianca Chantal LeCroix Riddle. Otherwise known as the Dark Lady or the Angel of Mercy. I'm sure you heard of me in the last war. I'm the Dark Lord's wife after all."

"A-and to what do I deserve this honor?"

"Do you know this young lady?" She pointed at Gin.

"Of course. Ms. Snape is in one of my classes."

"You injured her on purpose. And you happened to attack the wrong student. She is our granddaughter. Our only granddaughter, who is more precious than anything in the world. I'm dear friends with the Minister, and I fully intend to notify him. I am going to ask him to take your job, although I doubt he will indulge me. And let me assure you that if you **ever **lay a hand on her again, I will torture you. I have seen things that would make you shudder. Don't make me get violent. I'm generally not a violent person."

"Of course. Anything I can do for you-"

"Oh and Draco, watch her like a hawk. Ginny dear do you feel a little bit more comfortable?"

"I'll feel a little better when you talk to the Minister but this will do for now."

"I'll write you the results. Nice to see you Draco dear. Keep an eye on the situation and write to me dear. Just address it to Riddle House in London. Your owl should find it fine. I've got to run." She apparated out of the room. Umbridge looked up and down Gin.

"I didn't realize that Katrina Riddle had lowered herself to marrying a half-blood."

"I'm sure you didn't say that to my face. You do realize what extreme danger you are in?"

"I'm sorry-"

"My lady is the proper term, as I am the Dark Lord's granddaughter. And as he may or may not have returned you should learn some respect. And last I checked, the Selwyn family is not very high up on the food chain. And as I am a Dark Lady, and I **am **marrying a Malfoy, I am much higher socially. So earn some respect or my grandmother and I shall teach you some." I smiled at her. We walked out of that room with Gin looking more superior than I had ever seen her.

"That felt so good! All my life I've been talked down to because I'm not pureblood, but now with him back it's like I'm the highest society there is! Finally I can talk down to people."

"I told you that relation made you higher than anyone else. It's like being a Princess or something. And I'm proud of you. You should never let anyone badmouth you."

"And I never will. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. For everything." She grabbed my hand and kissed me. A quick, affectionate peck. But it meant everything to me


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I'm very close to 900 views with only seven chapters so I'm very proud! I would like a few more reviews here or there but I'm not too picky :) I hope you all enjoy! As always!

Umbridge was terrified of her after that. If Gin so much as glanced up from her paper she was taken aback. She would have done anything Gin wanted, but Gin never did anything. The register of fear Umbridge had was enough for her. She was satisfied knowing Umbridge had learned her place. Her superior smirk was her victory.

She still didn't talk to me much. I knew she was still avoiding me. Her expression of what she felt for me had left her without words. She did whatever it took to barely converse with anyone. But with all of Slytherin knowing the Dark Lord was back, not many people were talking to her anyways. They were all afraid of her powers. She usually spent most of her time talking to Audrey, Blaise, Goyle, and I. Now she only spoke with Audrey. Blaise and Goyle were too intimidated to speak with her any longer. And many of her friends from other houses weren't speaking with her either.

We sat in the library as she worked on her charms paper. She was very upset looking, as though she was more stressed than normal. I knew having fewer friends was taking its toll on her. She only had Audrey to talk to, and Audrey was off in her fantasy world, where she could marry Percy Weasley and no one would care. But meanwhile Gin was alone, trying to deal with her problems. And she couldn't very well talk to me, as I was the root of most of her problems.

I pretended to look busy as she was vigorously writing. Her face was drawn together in frustration, something that did not normally happen when she was working on school work. I looked around slowly, and saw Granger coming towards us. Great, that annoying know-it-all mudblood was going to talk to Gin. I detested that they were friends, but she seemed to keep Gin happy so I kept quiet. I coughed loudly and Gin looked up. She looked at Granger shyly, as though she didn't know what to say.

"Hello Gin. I was wondering if you had a partner for history of magic? We have that project coming up and I was hoping you weren't taken."

"I'm not. I would love to work with you."

"Oh wonderful."

"H-hermione, I was wondering… are you not talking to me as much anymore because of him?" She looked over at me.

"No of course not I would never do you the dishonor! It's just that with all the classes I've been very busy. I'm looking forward to working on the project with you."

"As am I. I will see you tomorrow to discuss?"

"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye Gin."

"Bye Hermione." Granger glared daggers into my skin and walked away.

"See you haven't really lost any friends over this."

"Yes I have Gregory won't talk to me because of my blood not my relations with you."

"I know you were close to him but he's a great idiot." I turned my head and Goyle was standing right there. I wondered how much he had heard. Gin smiled shyly at him, the big oaf.

"Hello Gregory."

"H-hello Gin," he stammered.

"Do you need something?"

"I-i'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. I've been stupid. But I want to talk to you later. I have some exciting news."

"Of course. I'll meet you in the common room Gregory."

"I'll see you."

"See you haven't lost anyone from this."

"It feels like everyone treats me differently."

"Well you are the Dark Lord's grandchild."

"They don't treat Albert or Sebastian that way."

"Your cousins are the laughing stock of your family."

"You don't even know the half of it." She smiled a little, and as she went back to writing her face was visibly more relaxed.

"How much more do you have to write anyways?"

"I actually wrote four pages more than required. I just have to wrap it up."

"You are too much of an over achiever."

"I'm ambitious in case you forgot. And there's nothing wrong with it."

"I didn't say there was."

"Well don't look down your nose at me Mr. Malfoy. Someday you'll have to call me Mrs. Malfoy and you'll want me to be ambitious." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We'll see how I feel when I'm seventeen."

"That's not too far away."

"I know." She smiled, a shy little smile. She went back to writing and I went back to staring at her. She knew I was, you could tell. But she kept smiling. And it made me have to hide a smirk.

We started walking back to the common room and she was still smiling. It made me feel warm inside. Everything she did made me happy recently and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She was just so perfect. She always had been.

"And what are you staring at Mr. Malfoy?" She grinned, looking at me. My heart skipped a beat and it felt as though it was doing summersaults.

"You of course Ms. Snape. It's just nice to see you smile again every once in awhile."

"Well I appreciate that Mr. Malfoy." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her. She suddenly grabbed my hand, her fingers intwining with mine. We walked down the hall and I hadn't noticed Pansy was standing there. Gin was all smiles and she unexpectedly kissed me. Not that I didn't appreciate it. We continued walking, her hand in mine.

"What was that all about?"

"Just marking my territory. I'm pretty sure that dragons do it by burning things."

"She already knows. You wear that giant ring around school."

"I just like to remind her. And you."

"Like I could forget. This gold band is frigging heavy on my finger."

"Oh shut it." I smiled down at her.

"Well if you're going to mark your territory then I'll have to do the same."

"Funny how you didn't do that with Pansy."

"Everyone knew we weren't really taken. She slept with 5 people in our year 'relationship'. That's another one every two and a half months." She looked up at me sympathetically.

"If it makes you feel any better I've been your fiancée for a little over three months now and I have yet to cheat on you. As a matter of fact, I have yet to sleep with anyone. And you're still the only boy who has ever kissed me. I'm pretty sure I'm a huge step up."

"You already were without all that." She laughed and she made me feel foolish.

"Well you certainly are at least a flattering future husband. I wouldn't be surprised if they took all you pureblood males aside as children and taught you to be charming. Although Crabbe clearly didn't get any of that so maybe just those of you predisposed to be skinny." I hid my grin. We got to the common room and Goyle was waiting for her. Shit I forgot about that.

"Hey Gin?" She turned to me. Her brow was raised and I loved when she did that.

"Yes Draco?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? After you talk to Granger?"

"Of course. Like…. a date?"

"Well you're already a sure thing so not really. Of course it's a date." I laughed and she laughed back.

"Alright I'll meet you here around noon then ok?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun with Goyle." She smiled at me and I nodded at Goyle. He knew the drill. Since we were eleven he had watched to make sure no guys hit on her when I wasn't around. But he actually started to really like her company, something I had no anticipated. He seemed a little too dumb to be friends with her. But she adored him for some reason, probably because he would just sit there and listen to everything she said. I could easily do that, but I would insert my opinion which I think as a female she didn't want.

"So I heard you have a date tomorrow?" I tossed the pillow over my head as Blaise walked in.

"I guess."

"So you're romancing a girl who is a sure thing?"

"You make it sound like I'm being stupid."

"I think you're in love." I shot up from the bed.

"Draco Malfoy is not in love Blaise."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you have been since you were six."

"Shut it Blaise. You better not spread that shit around."

"I'm not a gossip."

"And she's not really a sure thing. I told her she doesn't have to sleep with me."

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"I have no bloody idea. I just wanted her to not worry about that part of it."

"You're so in love it's sick. You've been fantasizing about her since we hit puberty."

"I know Blaise. I know."

"You better hope this doesn't get out. Draco Malfoy pussy whipped."

"Shut it. If you had her you would be too."

"She's the hottest girl I know, although your cousin is pretty close."

"Thanks for making me vomit in my mouth."

"No problem. You got money right?"

"Way more than normal I assure you."

"You better woo the hell out of her."

"Damn right."

We were walking past Honeydukes, Gin holding my hand. She was trailing behind, looking in the window. I could tell that there was longing in her eyes, even though I couldn't see her face all that well. She was wearing my hat, and a long warm coat. It was March, but there was still snow on the ground at Hogwarts.

"Wait here I'll be right back." She looked at me quizzically. I went in and got her favorites: chocolate skeletons, cauldron cake, and some taffy. And toothflossing stringmints because if she got anything in her teeth she would be annoyed. After paying I handed her the bag outside.

"How did you know?" She grinned.

"I've known you for nine and a half years. I know when you want candy." She reached in and grabbed a chocolate skeleton. Just like I knew she would. The cake was always last. We walked down to The Three Broomsticks and sat down.

"Damn it's cold."

"Odd for someone who's so hotblooded."

"Shut it Draco." I smiled at her and a waitress came over.

"Hello I'll have a Butterbeer and this gentleman will have red currant rum."

"I love how you still know what I like."

"It's hard to forget after nine years."

"That's how I know all your candy habits."

"I appreciate you taking me here instead of Madam Puddifoot's."

"I know that's not really your thing. And it makes me think too much of Umbridge."

"It's kind of gross that we're like an old married couple already."

"No just two good friends."

"Two best friends?" I looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You are wearing my hat aren't you?"

"Indeed and it is very fluffy." I smiled at her.

"We weren't really friends for a while." She sighed, looking at her candy.

"That old girlfriend of yours was quite the bitch to me. And you never defended me so I just gave up. What was I supposed to do? And I kinda thought we would be together. Since you had been hitting on me since we were small."

"I honestly had no idea you thought that way about me." She dropped her taffy.

"Are you serious? I thought you were the only one for me. Now I think you're a racist asshole who can't have a good time without it being at the expense of someone else."

"I've been dense since I came out of the womb."

"And that's not an overstatement. Sad." I smiled and her and she let out a reluctant one.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I may forgive you someday. Don't get your hopes up."

"I haven't." She took a large swig of her Butterbeer. I snickered under my breath.

"Hey Gin!" Granger was over with Weasley and Potter, waving at Gin. Gin waved back and the other two waved at her as well. I could feel myself getting pissed off. I could never have even have one moment without the Golden Trio popping in.

"Put your fangs away Draco. They are just waving at me for Merlin's sake."

"I don't understand your taste in friends. But if they make you happy I'll try my best."

"I'm only friends with Hermione. I don't like Ronald or Harry. Although I am friends with Fred and George Weasley. Sweet boys, dear friends of Audrey's. And I know you hate to upset your cousin. Just keep calm. Only a few more years with them."

"Graduation can't come soon enough for me."

"No doubt because of our honeymoon. Too bad for you I will have a chastity belt."

"You little liar. You're looking forward to it too."

"I'm actually looking forward to finding out who wins that bet of ours."

"I am going to win. Trust me. I don't care if I have to make our first time last all night."

"Calm down tiger we're not at that point yet. Although I see your imagination is getting the better of you. Keep it up lover boy. We'll see how good you are." She smirked and I kept trying to ignore the others for her. As soon as we finished she grabbed my arm to walk outside.

"You're lucky I care about what makes you uncomfortable tiger."

"Nicknames now? Getting rather attached to me aren't we Gin?"

"You gave me one when we were in our second year. And besides I can't call you Drake or Drakey. **She **called you that." I smiled at her but she was still very pissed.

"Look, I'll hangout with you and some of your Ravenclaw friends."

"Oh I don't care about that silly. I was just thinking about someone I hate so I got cranky. I don't expect you to ever hangout with Hermione. That would be asking far too much." She smiled up at me and I felt like I was melting.

We stood at the bottom of the girl dorm stairs for what seemed like an hour. She seemed so happy to talk to me and I didn't want to see her go. Then before going upstairs, she gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Thanks tiger. You made this day perfect." I tried to hide my blush. She was the only one I had ever wanted. And maybe I could make her want me back, in every sense of the word


End file.
